


Intimate desires

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Loss of Virginity, Post TLJ, Sexual Tension, grandpa ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Rey feels increasingly maddened by lust as the Force bond continues to connect her with Ben Solo. The powerful Force user is keen to give her what she wants, but Rey must first come to terms with the guilt she feels over her carnal desires for him. An unexpected voice of reason is happy to offer her some advice.





	Intimate desires

"We're still connected," said Rey in surprise. 

Ben appeared in front of her as she sat in the bunk on the Millennium Falcon. The well-built man was dressed in his usual black tunic, and his dark curls framed his attractive face. 

"You shouldn't have done that," said Ben harshly. 

"Done what?" Rey snapped. 

"Left with the Resistance," said Ben. "They have nothing to offer you."

"And you do?" said Rey.

Ben smiled knowingly. 

"But I will let you see on your own." said Ben "That I am right."

"Right about what?" Rey spat harshly. 

"That we need a fresh start," said Ben. "The New Republic was a failed experiment. The First Order only breeds unhinged and power hungry rulers. Neither are suitable to rule the galaxy."

Rey frowned. "Why are we still connected? I thought Snoke had connected our minds?"

"Snoke was always good at manipulating the truth to get people to do what he wanted," said Ben. "But you know the truth."

Rey looked away.

"But I won't force you to join me," said Ben, his dark eyes glinting seductively. "You will come to me eventually."

He disappeared, and Rey was left with anger in her chest and a tension between her thighs that she could not ignore. She crawled underneath the blanket, and her fingers crept between her folds. She closed her eyes and flicked her clit. When she climaxed, his name fell from her lips. Hopefully nobody was close enough to hear it. She wondered if Ben heard it through the bond. 

 

* * *

Ben stepped out of the sonic. The water droplets rolled down his toned chest. Rey stood there, a towel wrapped around her wet body.

"Well, hello there," he said, amused. 

Rey blushed. He made no effort to hide his nakedness. Her heart hammered in her chest. She squeezed her thighs together. 

"I didn't mean for the bond to-" she began.

He stepped closer to her. "Have you been distracted by something?"

She tried to stop herself from staring at that _distracting something_ proudly protruding beneath his waist. It moved as he approached her, and Rey feared that her chest would explode.

Ben chuckled and brushed her bottom lip gently with his thumb. Rey's face and chest flushed scarlet. He could see the peaks of her hardened nipples through the towel. He could sense her feelings through their bond as clearly as she could sense his. There was no way she could deny it.

"You should have thought about that before you ran away from me," he said.

"My friends were dying," she said, finally managing to look at his face. "I couldn't leave them."

"And how are things working out with these friends of yours?" said Kylo. 

"Fine," said Rey.

"The sooner you stop lying to yourself," said Kylo. "The sooner we can both have what we want."

Rey met his eyes. "You just want me for my powers, anyway."

"You know that's not true," said Ben, gently. 

Rey pressed herself to him, her lips just a breath away from his. She reached to lower her towel. And then the bond closed again.

Rey stood alone in a sonic stall on the new Resistance base. She threw the towel to the floor in frustration. She licked her finger and squatted down. When she slid it inside of herself it brought only a mild relief. She longed to be filled and stretched by the thick piece of equipment she had just been ogling between Ben's legs. She whimpered with frustration as she thumbed her clit. 

She wondered if he was enjoying driving her to madness. She could certainly sense his own frustration through their bond. Rey rocked her hips against her hand like a desert hound in heat. With her other hand, Rey squeezed her breasts. 

"Oh Ben! Fuck me!" Rey cried out as her release splattered against the hard floor.

She turned on the cold water again as she gasped for breath. She would have to do something about this soon. 

* * *

 "You seem troubled," said Leia.

Rey sighed. 

"There's a man," said Rey. 

Leia smiled. "Go to him. You'll feel better afterward."

"I don't know if it's that easy," Rey grimaced. "What if I still can't stop thinking about him even after I go to him?"

Leia gently tucked a hair behind Rey's ear. "Then it means you're in love."

* * *

 The next time Ben appeared, Rey's cheeks flushed in fury. He was more dressed than when she had last seen him, but he was still shirtless.  

"You are driving me out of my mind!" said Rey. "Stop doing this."

Ben smirked slightly. "It is your own feelings that are doing _this_."

"And don't think that I have not been effected too," said Ben. "Don't think I can't hear you calling out for me every time you rub your little pleasure spot."

Rey blushed. So he had noticed. 

"You are so conflicted," said Ben. "You want to help the Resistance, and you want to help yourself."

"That's not fair," said Rey.

"Well, let me offer you a solution," said Ben. 

Rey crossed her arms. 

"Join me, and I will leave the Resistance to their own devices as long as they stay out of my way," said Ben.

Rey's eyes widened in surprise. 

"I can't believe that I am not stronger," said Rey, admonishing herself. "That I cannot resist the dark side. That I'm going to give into you."

"Hmm," said Ben with a slight smile. 

"I will join you," said Rey. "But I will tell them where I am going."

"That might not be the best idea," said Ben.

"Well, that's what I am going to do," said Rey.

"Very well," said Ben with a sigh. 

* * *

 Rey cursed under her breath. Ben had been right after all. She sat down on the bench the Resistance holding cell.

They had said that she was brainwashed by him. That she was either willfully a traitor or being deceived into destroying the Resistance for Kylo Ren. Leia had taken ill again, so she could not come to Rey's defense. Finn was sympathetic but still thought it was for Rey's own good to lock her away until they figured out what to do. Perhaps they were right, but Rey's heart was so far down this path that it would shatter if she could not see this through. She could not stand to live without Ben anymore. 

"Am I joining the dark side?" asked Rey worriedly. 

"No," answered a male voice softly. "Love is the strongest ally a jedi can have."

Rey turned around. All of a sudden she was in a cave. 

"Ben?" Rey asked.

"No," said the man. 

She turned around again, and she faced a man in grey jedi robes. She did not recognize him, but his gentle blue eyes reminded her of Master Luke, and his smile reminded her of Leia.  

"But if I give into Ben, isn't that giving into the dark side?" asked Rey.

"Rey," said the jedi. "You alone are responsible for your own actions. If you are acting out of love then you will not fall into darkness."

"But," said Rey. "Love is one thing. What about lust?"

"That is the ultimate question the jedi have faced," said the jedi, pensively. 

He paced around the middle of the rocky floor. 

"If lust is the product of love, then there is no darkness there," he said. "If lust is a product of vanity and jealousy, then it leads to hatred which can lead to the dark side. The old jedi order had difficulty walking this fine line and banned romantic attachments completely."

"And what do you think?" said Rey. 

The jedi smiled sadly. "I think that pulling people, even jedi, away from natural attachments is an even surer path to the dark side than lust could ever be."

Rey nodded. 

"However, you must make up your own mind," said the jedi. "It is wrong for one jedi master to determine what is right or wrong for everyone else. Follow your heart, young Rey."

Rey startled awake. She did not remember falling asleep. There was something in her hand. A golden wedding band had appeared in the palm of her hand. She examined it. It was engraved with a name. _Anakin Skywalker._

* * *

"Ben, stop!" said Rey.

"I am coming to rescue you," said Ben. "How dare they lock you away! Those fools!"

Ben stepped towards his ship. 

Rey reached out and grabbed his sleeve. 

"That's exactly what they want you to do," said Rey. "Can't you see that?"

Ben looked at her intensely. "I won't leave you there."

Rey's heart swelled at these words. 

"Ben," said Rey. "I have a present for you."

"Oh?" said Ben. 

"I want to give it to you in person," said Rey. 

" _Oh_ ," said Ben, with understanding smirk.

Rey flushed. "Well, that too, but just listen. I need you to do something first."

"What is it?" asked Ben. 

She whispered in his ear. He looked at her in confusion.

"And how will you get there?" asked Ben.

"I will," said Rey. "Please trust me."

* * *

When most of the Resistance was distracted with a strategy meeting, Rey picked the lock on her cell. She waved a guard away with the Force and ran to the hangar. They probably hadn't noticed she was gone until she had already jumped to hyperspace in the "borrowed" ship. 

She realized she could have escaped much sooner, but she had also been trapped in the prison of her mind. She had felt so guilty for wanting to be with Ben. However, she was now at peace with what her heart wanted that everything else seemed effortless.

* * *

Ben was already there waiting for her on his familial estate on Naboo. The soft winds swept his cloak around him as he turned to face her this time not through the bond. She was actually there in front of him. He could hardly believe it. 

"You came," said Ben.

"Of course," said Rey. "I said I would."

Her hair was open, and her light grey robes were fastened loosely together, allowing a hint of her cleavage to peek out. He took off his glove, and held out his hand. She took it. 

"You said you had something for me?" said Ben, his voice wavering slightly. 

"Yes," said Rey. "But only if you promise me that we will work together."

"Of course," said Ben. "I had never intended on being your master. I had always seen you as-"

"Your partner?" Rey supplied.

"Yes," said Ben. 

Rey held out the golden ring in her palm. Ben's eyes widened. 

"Look at it," said Rey. "I thought it was only fitting that I give it to you on the same planet where your grandparents were married."

Ben picked up the ring, his hand trembling with emotion. 

"Read it," said Rey. 

His jaw dropped when he read the name engraved on the ring.

"How did you get this?" said Ben.

"The Force," said Rey. "It seems like it wants us to be together."

Ben nodded in understanding.

"Will you wear it?" asked Rey.

Ben smiled. Rey slid the ring on his finger. He procured something shiny out of his pocket. 

"What's that?" said Rey with a smile. 

"Well, the Force did not give this to me," said Ben. "But I got it in case, well . . ."

"Were you planning on proposing to me?" said Rey.

Ben lowered himself on one knee and offered Rey the sparkling diamond.

"Well, then go on," said Rey.

"Rey," said Ben. "Please join me. Forever. I cannot bear to be apart from you. Marry me?"

"Yes," said Rey, her eyes getting misty. 

Ben put the ring on her finger and stood up.

"It seems that we are finally on the same page," said Ben.

"Well, we are getting there," said Rey.

"I love you," said Ben.

"I love you, too," said Rey. 

* * *

Ben locked the ornate doors of the bedroom suite and turned around. He shrugged off his cloak. Rey looked at him with longing in her eyes. 

"Are you waiting for something?" said Ben, playfully. 

She swatted at his shoulder, and he pulled her into a kiss. Rey tugged insistently on his shirt. Ben pulled it off. He stuck his thumb into her mouth.

"How do you want to do this, sweetheart?" he asked. 

Rey sucked on his thumb, and he felt all of his blood rush to his groin. He tugged on the sash that had secured her robes. He gasped as the fabric hit the floor. She had been completely naked underneath. His gaze clung hungrily to her small breasts and how the slightness of her frame widened considerably at her hips.  

"You've made me wait long enough," said Rey. 

Ben chuckled. "Then have me."

She opened his belt and had his trousers open in a blink of an eye. He was already half hard from watching her round breasts wobbling with each of her movements. She tugged his trousers down and knelt in front of him.

"Oh, kriff yeah," he sighed. 

Rey twisted her hand around his length and wrapped her parted lips around it. Ben gripped her hair as she drooled over his cock. When she rubbed it against the inside of her cheek, he had to stop her.

"Slow down," said Ben. "Or I am not going to last very long.

Rey pulled away from him, pleased with herself. She moved to the spacious canopy bed. Rey looked over her shoulder and crawled onto it on her hands and knees. She widened her thighs and stuck her butt in the air, playfully flaunting what she had to offer him. 

Ben cursed under his breath again. He knelt on the floor behind her and pressed his face against her pussy. Rey moaned into the sheet as he eagerly swiped his tongue between her folds. She wailed when he sucked on her clit. Ben chuckled. He rubbed the engorged nub with his thumb.

"Is this the little thing that has been causing you so much torment?" said Ben. "We'd better make sure it's satisfied, then." 

He used two fingers to rub a circle around it before pressing down on it with his thumb. Rey babbled incoherently as her body shook. Ben licked it again and pressed his finger inside her wet opening and pumped it in and out.  

Rey sobbed into the sheet. Ben pulled away.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently. 

She lifted her face, flushed red and tear stained.

"Please," she said.

"Please what?" He stroked her fleshy bottom soothingly. 

"Fuck me," said Rey. "I can't bear it any longer. Please."

Ben's gaze darkened. "Lay down for me."

Rey lowered herself on her back and held open her legs. Her breasts heaved with each excited breath. Ben stroked his leaking cock before leaning over her. 

He slid his tongue in her mouth as his cock breached her warm opening. Rey moaned against his mouth as he slowly entered her. He pulled away from her mouth when he had filled her completely. He looked down at her as she caught her breath.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," said Rey. "It feels so intense though. I-I have never felt anything like this before."

"Just tell me to stop if it hurts," said Ben, kissing her cheek.

Ben clenched the sheets tightly. His body was screaming at him to move his hips, but he refused to do anything that could hurt Rey, especially considering how long it had taken for the trust to grow between them. 

Rey took another breath, getting used to the sensation of being stretched down there, before she gave him a nod. 

"You can keep moving now," said Rey. "I'm ready for more."

Ben kissed her again before he began to rut into her. She gasped and relaxed her lower body each time he breached it. She felt so close to him and so loved. 

Rey thought about what the jedi had told her in the vision. She knew in her heart that there was nothing wrong with this. What she was doing with Ben was love. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She felt an increasing heat building in her core as Ben increased the pace. She was very wet now, and he brushed deeper and deeper inside of her with each stroke. 

Ben reached one of his hands between them, and tickled her clit. Rey shrieked as she climaxed, and her insides clenched around his cock. Ben gasped and filled her soft cavern with his release. 

When he rolled off of her they were both shaking. Ben reached for Rey, and she rested her head on his chest. 

"That was," said Ben, trying to catch his breath. 

"Wow," said Rey. 

He put his arm around her waist. Neither of them could manage another word, but they both knew the truth. Nothing could part them now. 


End file.
